


Phone Sex - Facts of Life Version

by StarlightSolar



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSolar/pseuds/StarlightSolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is stressed at work and has asked for Jo to help her de-stress upon returning home from work. Jo, instead, has other ideas...</p><p>Facts of Life version of the original Legend of Korra story. Names changed to fit this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex - Facts of Life Version

**Author's Note:**

> Facts of Life version of the original Legend of Korra story. Names changed to fit this show.

“My hands are a little full at the moment Thad, can this not wait?” Blair asked, her grip tightening on her cordless office phone when she felt a pair of lips attach themselves to her neck. She breathed out slowly when they hit a pressure point, slowly increasing their suction. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Frowning, Blair reached up and felt around for the item that had fastened her hair. While she was known to carry around various item of makeup with her, the only hair care products she made sure she had was a brush. Only recently did she start pulling her hair back for a more professional look, so hair ties was something she’d usually forget.

Muting the phone against her chest, she turned and frowned at Jo, who smiled smugly in response. The look sent heat rushing towards her face, as well as other places. She forced herself not to act upon it, why give her girlfriend the satisfaction, and focused on the hard piece of plastic her hand finally touched.

“An office clip?” Blair asked, rolling her eyes. “Do you know how damaging this will be to my hair?”

“Not at all,” Jo answered, shaking her head. “Please, enlighten me.” She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one hip Blair momentarily lost her train of thought when she noticed the muscles flexing in Jo’s arms. Her eyes followed each dip and curve, moving down to her forearms and landing on her strong hands. Jo snickered before lifting a hand and snapping her fingers right by Blair’s ear.

Blair blinked rapidly, regaining her bearings before looking away. She didn’t want to see the pompous look on Jo’s face, let alone give her the satisfaction of distracting her. Not at the chance of risking her reputation of being calm, cool, and collected. “It tugs on my hair, making it thin and brittle, and cause it to brea-”

She was cut off by a fierce kiss pressed to her lips. She instantly relaxed, moaning gently into the embrace. Jo pushed in harder, reaching up and cupping the back of Blair’ neck with her hand, pulling her in closer. Her other hand snaked around Blair’s waist, her thumb circling on her hip bone. Blair made a sound of discomfort when the phone was pressed more firmly into her chest in between their bodies.

When Blair parted her lips to take a breath, Jo flicked her tongue against Blair’s bottom lip. She smiled into their kiss when Blair responded positively by sucking on the tip of the pink appendage. After a few moments, the two began to explore each others mouths. Their tongues scraped against teeth and lips the more passionate their kiss became. Blair reached up and placed a hand on Jo’s cheek, her fingers toying with her girlfriend’s earlobe.

Jo reached in between the two of them and grabbed Blair’s wrist. Pulling away from their kiss, but not before dragging her teeth along her girlfriend’s bottom lip, she lifted her girlfriend’s arm, and placed the phone that was still held in Blair’s tight grip the taller girl’s ear. Blair slowly opened her eyes, practically gasping for air. Her green eyes were glazed over as she stared up into Jo’s dark green pair. “You have a phone call you need to get back to,” she whispered.

Blair pushed Jo away before turning back around, looking down at the papers on her desk. “I do have the papers here, but I was getting ready to leave for the night.” She tensed up when she felt Jo’s lips return to her neck. She pulled her lips into a thin line when she felt her girlfriend’s muscular frame press against her back, and her strong hands beginning to knead her hips. Blair had move her leg, intending on pressing one of her high heels into the top of Jo;s foot. It was at that moment she had remembered she removed them previously in the night, wanting to give her aching feet a rest. While she was used to wearing high heels on a regular basis, she used the time in the privacy of her office to relax a bit.

Picking up on the movement, Jo pushed her right foot against Blair’s right ankle, forcing her to spread her legs wide open, or as wide as Blair’s pencil skirt allowed her to. Blair made a soft sound of discomfort when Jo pulled her hips back, forcing Blair to catch her balance on her desk, resting her elbows on the desk top. Glancing across the room, she peered at her office door exhaling deeply upon spotting it locked.

Jo trailed her lips from the side of Blair’s neck towards the back, just underneath her hair line. She leaned over her girlfriend, trapping her against the hard wood of the desk, her breast pressing firmly against Blair’s back, who tense up upon contact. Jo reached down, lightly running her fingernails down Blair’s stocking covered legs. The friction of the contact caused Blair to giggle lightly.

“No, nothing’s funny,” Blair said, squirming underneath Jo’s body. She reached back with her left hand, grabbing hold of Jo’s and squeezing hard. Jo then leaned forward, licking the outer shell of her girlfriend’s ear before nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jo asked, her breath tickling Blair’s ear.

“No,” Blair whispered. She cleared her throat. “No, Thad, I don’t think we need to add another team to the project.”

Jo placed her hands on Blair’s waist and pulled gently, indicating she wanted her to sit up. Blair leaned back, the phone still pressed to her ear. Jo placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips once more, forcibly turning her around before picking her up and plopping her down onto the top of the desk. Before Blair could say anything, Jo put a hand on Blair’s chest, gently pushing her back so she was laying back. She then ran her thumb across the bottom of Blair’s lip. In turn, Blair sucked the digit into her mouth, teasing the soft skin with her tongue and her teeth.

Swallowing hard, Jo froze when Blair locked eyes with her, a mischievous glint filing her bright green eyes. “If that’s the way you want it…” Jo muttered before pulling her hand back. Jo then slipped her left hand underneath Blair’s right knee, pulling up and propping her leg on her shoulder. Jo leaned back and gripped Blair’s foot gently beginning to massage it.

Blair’s eyelids fluttered at the soft pressure on her foot. Twitching a few times at the feel of her stockings being pressed into her soft skin, she tried to focus on the long winded rant that Thad was feeding into her ear. She was only able to catch a bit of the conversation as she felt a twinge in her pubic area when her girlfriend hit a sensitive spot. In response, she felt her underwear beginning to dampen. Squeezing her eyes shut, she placed a hand on her face, gently shaking her head back and forth. It was only a matter of time before Jo noticed her scent. When Jo began to focus on the same spot, she was sure her girlfriend had detected the change.

Blair jumped when she heard a loud ripping sound. Snapping her eyes open, she glanced down at Jo in shock when she spotted her girlfriend actively tearing her stockings to shreds. Before she could say anything in response, Jo began to press kisses along the top of Blair’s foot, distracting her. Upon reaching her toes, Jo wrapped her lips around as many as possible, sucking gently. Blair forced back her giggles which soon evolved into a light cooing as her girlfriend’s tongue poked in between each toe.

“Warner Textiles has always had good relations in the South. Are you really threatening to change things right now?” Blair croaked. She rolled her eyes, biting her lip as Jo’s lips began to trail down the muscle on her inner thigh. Her breathing became more labored the closer Jo got towards her center. “No…e-everything is okay. I just…spilled some coffee on myself.” Blair gasped when she felt Jo’s tongue trace the along the side of her underwear, trailing along the outermost part of her outer lips. Pursing her lips, Jo sucked on the skin and pulled back so that the thick skin was exposed from beneath the cotton material, leaving her inner lip trapped.

“Would you please give me a minute to cleanup?” Blair questioned. She reached out towards the holder of the cordless office phone and pressed the hold button. The minute she saw the green light flash, she dropped the phone onto the top of the desk, not caring how much noise it made. Propping herself up on her elbows, she glanced down at Jo, her face flushed a bright red. “Why are you taking your time?” she demanded. "Do you want me to lose composure? Do you want Thad to hear?"

Jo looked up at her girlfriend, smiling at how unkempt she looked. Her blonde hair was beginning to slip out of the office clip and fall past her shoulders. She gently placed Blair’s leg back down off of her shoulder, before placing her hands next to Blair’s on the desk. She then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “To answer your question…” Jo placed her hand on the front of Blair’s buttoned up blouse. “Yes.” With that she tugged hard, ripping the shirt open, popping a few buttons off.

Blair let out a loud moan since the phone was still placed on hold, the occasional beeping from the electronic device alerting her of such. Jo nipped at Blair’s pale exposed skin. Upon coming into contact with the black lacy bra holding covering her girlfriend’s breasts. She licked along the edge of the cup, before sucking hard on the skin and pulling up. She was attempting to free Blair’s breast without the use of her hands. Blair reached up and dug her hand into Jo’s hair, pressing her closer to her chest. The minute her nipple was released from the undergarment, it harden upon coming in contact with the air. Jo then moved towards the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

“Oh…Jo…” Blair whispered.

“Phone,” Jo mumbled in response.

“Shoot!” Blair cleared her throat, whimpering when her other nipple was released, before pressing the resume button. She picked up the phone and pressed it back to her ear. “I’m back. What can I-”

As Thad launched into another rant Jo began to chew on one of Blair’s nipples, plucking and stretching the other one. Blair’s breath hitched when she felt a twinge in her pubic area. She was sure that her underwear would become soaked and see through before Jo even reached that part of her. She began to squirm around, the air becoming hot, her body beginning to sport a light shine.

“I understand…that you’re not…seeing my position…but at least…attempt…to _try!_ ” Blair cried out the last word of her sentence when Jo leaned back and began to give her right leg the same treatment she had previously given her left. Upon reaching her right out lip, Jo, once again, pulled it out so that it was unearthed from the cotton material, leaving her inner lips and vulva covered.

“No…e-everything is fine, really.” Blair licked her lips, swallowing hard, coating her dry throat. “I just…slammed my thumb in my desk drawer.” A moment later she rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m kind of clumsy,” she muttered. Jo snorted before reaching over and plucking a pen out of a cup holder. Pressing on the top, she released the writing tip.

Placing her hand on Blair’s knee, she gave it a gentle squeeze before moving underneath her skirt. Blair reached up and bit the knuckles on her left hand when Jo gripped her underwear underneath her skirt and pulled up tightly, digging the material into her sensitive skin. “What are you doing?” Blair mouthed at her girlfriend.

Jo raised an eyebrow and winked before pressing the tip of the pen right above Blair’s clitoris. The bud was swollen, straining against the thin material. Jo hummed to herself a she began to draw a circle around the bundle of nerves, the ink from her pen creating an outline. The more circles Jo made the faster she moved. She smiled as the dark spot on Blair’s underwear grew and grew. She pursed her lips and blew at the spot, sending a shiver over Blair’s body.

“Thad…why don’t you…try to view this…in a more positive light,” Blair suggested. “If that’s even possible.” She reached up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, silently thanking Jo for leaving her clothing on. While she did worry about someone potentially interrupting them, she didn’t want the papers underneath her stick to her back and become ruined.

As if reading her mind, Jo released her tight grip on Blair’s underwear and dropped the pen onto the desk. Gently pulling Blair up, she carefully picked up the papers, gathering them into a nice pile. As Jo leaned closer to her girlfriend, Blair placed her free hand on Jo’s back, trailing her nails across the clothing tightly covering her skin. Jo tensed in response but continued to clear the desk. It was then Blair felt something hard pressing against her knee. She smiled before pressing a kiss to Jo’s neck.

Upon finishing her cleaning job, she placed her hands on Blair’s knees, running her thumbs against them, all the while pushing her legs apart. Her girlfriend cradled the phone in between her cheek and her neck, before reaching out and rushing to unfasten the button and zipper on Jo’s pants. At the same time, Jo slipped her hands underneath Blair’s skirt and pulled her underwear off before pocketing them.

Jo grabbed Blair by the wrists and pulled her hands away before pushing her pants and boxers down to rest against her thighs. A light blue dildo rested against the edge of the desk, thick black straps hooked around Jo’s lower body. Jo gripped Blair’s hips and tugged her forward towards the edge of the desk, causing the blue dildo to press against Blair’s pink center, slipping slightly into her tight center.

Blair’s eyes widened as she let out a loud shout. Jo quickly placed a hand on her girlfriend’s mouth, before burying her face into her neck, her shoulder’s shaking with laughter. Blair heard Thad’s slight hesitation in the phone pressed to her ear, but all her focus was lost. At that moment, given Thad’s questions, she only had to answer yes or no.

Her pale skin was flushed a bright pink and her breathing became ragged. Being pushed so close to the edge had caused her to want to cry out from frustration, especially since Jo just placed light kissed along her neck and ear, refusing to move. Her entire body began to tremble, her toes curled in anticipation.

“Gah!” Blair cried when she felt Jo’s thumb brush against her clit. “No, I’m just _frustrated_ …with not being able to _finish_ …anything tonight.” She did sound much harsher than usual, but she was growing very impatient with Jo’s teasing and wanted to reach a release her body was very close to. A kiss to one of her trigger points on her neck caused her to shake even more. Reaching down, Blair placed a hand on Jo’s firm ass and pushed her forward, sighing happily when the dildo pushed all of the way inside.

Jo chuckled into her neck before moving her hips at a rapid pace. Blair inhaled sharply, but couldn’t find herself able to exhale at the sudden feeling of her being deliciously stretched. The soft squelching sound surrounded her, ending her into a fog, really forcing her to focus. The burn from being impaled was blissful strong. Blair already felt her body preparing for a release. The need rising every time the hard plastic head bumped against her g-spot.

“Hang on Thad…there’s a knock at the door…” Blair moved to press the hold button but froze when she felt that familiar rush of exquisiteness flooding to her pubic area. She placed the phone onto the desk, the ear piece and mouth piece pressed flat against the cool surface. She wrapped her arms around Jo’s neck and her legs around her waist. “Oh…god,” she whimpered.

Jo lifted herself up, running her tongue all over Blair’s lips, occasionally touching on her girlfriend’s tongue. She pressed forward and sucked hard on Blair’s pink appendage, pulling it into her own mouth, massing it gently before releasing with a soft pop. “God has nothing to do with this.”

Blair couldn’t find a voice to respond. She just nodded rapidly, closing her eyes and leaning back, allowing her body to feel every touch, every movement. “I’m…so close…” she whispered. Jo gave a few extra hard thrusts before pulling out. Her girlfriend whined in response, instantly missing the feel of being so full. “Don’t…”

“I’m not stopping,” Jo answered as she crouched down to the floor, making herself eye level with Blair’s sopping pink center. Her opening seeped with her juices, her inner lips coated lightly with the same substance. Her clit throbbed in time with Blair’s pulse. Jo used her thumbs and forefingers to fully spread her girlfriend open.

Blair moaned loudly when she felt Jo begin to blow on her warm center. Her clit throbbed even more at the feel of the skin stretching near it. The head was beginning to poke out from underneath the hood. She shivered when she heard a loudly slurping sound, indicating Jo was preparing her fingers. She, however, wasn’t prepared when Jo quickly pushed two fingers inside and began to push them in and out.

She reached back and grabbed a hold of the edge of the desk, her fingers turning white from the pressure. After a few passes, Jo curled her fingers, searching for Blair’s g-spot. Upon finding it, Blair’s hips rose from the desk as she let out a squeal. Lifting her legs, Blair placed them on Jo’s shoulders locking her ankles behind her neck.

Jo flittered her fingers against Blair’s spot, tickling the soft tissue, causing her girlfriend to squirm even more. She then began to rock her hand in an up and down motion. She smiled when she felt Blair’s grip around her neck tighten. Blair inhaled sharply and with each exhale, she let out a loud “Oh!”. Jo’s smile widened. Her girlfriend’s constant stream of gasping always indicated that she was very, very close to a release.

Lifting her left hand, Jo used her thumb and forefinger to pull back on the hood of Blair’s clit, exposing it to the open air. She licked her lips before leaning forward and sucking the bud into her warm mouth. Blair’s back arched off of the desk. The clang of metal caught Jo;s attention. Sucking hard on the pebble of nerves, Jo looked up to see that Blair’s hair was flowing down, past her shoulders and skimming the surface of her desk, indicating that the office clip had fallen off.

Jo took the time to enjoy the view as she continued to thrust her fingers into Blair’s soft, warm body. Her nipples were a harsh pink, contrasting against the dark lacy bra and black top her girlfriend was wearing. Her pale skin was coated in a light sweat, shining brightly underneath the office lights. Her chest heaved with every breath, her moans gradually getting louder and louder.

Moving her head back, Jo continued her sucking, stretching the clit, sending jolts of pleasure racing through Blair’s body. Her small twitches soon became constant. The muscles in her girlfriend’s legs spasmed next to her face. Finally releasing the nub, and taking a note of how big, swollen, and red it was, Jo took her thumb on her left hand and pressed down on it with as much force she could muster.

Blair gripped Jo’s hair, digging her fingernails into her scalp as she let out a loud wail, her voice cracking. Her face turned a dark red from exertion and tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. As soon as her cries subsided, she collapsed back onto the desk, shaking violently. Jo instantly stood up and pulled Blair into a tight embrace, holding her as she slowly calmed down.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Blair picked up the phone and placed it back against her ear. “Thad…it’s been a long day and I need to head out,” she panted. I’ll talk to you about this tomorrow morning. Something important came up.” With that she pressed the END button before placing the phone back on the cradle.

“I don’t think you put her on hold last time,” Jo muttered before placing a light kiss to Blair’s forehead.

“Yes, I did,” Blair insisted. “Thank you for that.” She then punched Jo lightly on the arm. “When I said I needed to de-stress, I meant when I got home.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asked with a shrug. Blair smiled brightly before pressing a kiss to the tip of Jo’s nose.

“You’re right,” she agreed. “Where is the fun in that?” While her smile remained the same Jo could see the mischievous look erupt once more green eyes.

“I’m going to pay for this aren’t I?” Jo asked.

Blair didn’t response. She just pulled her girlfriend into another kiss. Upon pulling away she began to re-fasten her shirt the best she could with a few button missing. Jo pulled her boxers and pants back into place before re-buttoning them. She then picked up the stray pieces of Blair’s stockings. Heading towards the trash can across the room, Jo felt a twinge down below when she heard Blair whisper, “Let’s just say, I’m curious as to how your meditation is going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Facts of Life version of the original Legend of Korra story. Names changed to fit this show. I can't say it enough.
> 
> I apologize if there was anything messed up description wise from switching this story from Legend of Korra to Facts of Life. I will go back and fix them later.


End file.
